


The Kissing Game

by redskittles30



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskittles30/pseuds/redskittles30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're talking about chemistry, and it is not the class. Can a kiss change your mind about someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I finished my other fic and thought to myself "what now?" So I wrote a one shot. Hope you like it! Feedback welcomed and appreciated!

The team had a two week break before camp started and a few of the girls wanted to have a carefree get together before the grueling camp started. After going back and forth on who had the more fun house, they eventually settled on Alex, Kelley, and Tobin’s shared house. So Friday afternoon came and the trio set out to set up for the party.

“Dude how much are you buying? There is only going to be 12 people and that is including us. I don’t think we need this much.” Tobin mused as she glanced at the cart Kelley had pushed towards her and Alex to reveal just how much Kelley put in the cart: 2 handles of vodka, a bottle of tequila silver, a bottle of Bacardi Limón, and two 24 packs of beer to be exact.

“Tobs relax. We have the weekend off and we deserve to let loose. Besides, I don’t know what everyone is in the mood for, so why not cover all bases?”

“Whatever you say Kell. Well we got everything else so I think we are good. Let’s get home to start set up!” Alex grabbed the supply cart and headed towards check out while Tobin walked with Kelley as she pushed the liquor cart.

Night came and the crew rolled in: Lauren, Hope, HAO, Ashlyn, Ali, Pinoe, Sydney, Kristie, and Abby.

********************

The party was in full effect and everyone was having a good time. Ashlyn and Ali were running the beer pong table while HAO, Pinoe, and Sydney were having a dance off in the living room.

“Tobs come on! We are next! It’s time to end Ash and Ali’s reign on the table.”

“Bring it on Morgan. No one can beat us! We are unstoppable!” Ashlyn puffed out her chest.

“Best 2 out of 3?” Alex challenged.

“Yes. And let’s make it interesting. 20 bucks a pop?” Ashlyn countered.

“You’re on!” Alex yelled as she threw a 20 on the table.

After putting all the money in a bowl on the side counter, everyone’s attention was on the game in front of them. Ash and Ali had won the first game as suspected. Then Tobin and Alex shocked everyone and won the second game. They were now in overtime in game 3 after Tobin was clutch and made a comeback and cleared the remaining 4 cups including the last one to force the overtime. Both Ash and Ali missed and now it was up to see Tobin and Alex. Alex shot first and missed and it was all up to Tobin.

“Come on Toby! You did it once, you can do it again!” Alex cheered.

Everyone grew quiet and watched Tobin aim up her shot. She threw the ball and everyone erupted in cheers as the ball sank right into the bottom of the cup. Tobin smirked as Ashley made a face and cursed.

“Nice luck Heath.” Ashley laughed as she stuck out her hand.

“Not luck. That was all skill Harris.” Tobin laughed and shook her hand and then split the winnings between her and Alex.

Two hours and many shots later, the drunken group all gathered and sprawled out in the living room just babbling about anything and everything. Somehow the topic of dating and meeting people came up.

“If you really want to know if you are going somewhere with someone, you have to kiss them.” Alex piped in.

“Why? What does that tell you?” HAO furrowed her eyebrows together.

“Chemistry. You know if you have chemistry with someone by kissing them.” Alex continued. “You may think you are just friends with someone and then you kiss them and your whole outlook changes.”

“I don’t know about that.” Pinoe countered.

“Then let’s have a little experiment.” By now the alcohol was in full effect and drunken curiosity got the better of every single person.

“We’re all friends and no one is in love with anyone here so let’s play the kissing game and see if there is a difference between any of us.” Alex started to explain.

“How did we get on this subject again?” Lauren added.

After a few moments of silence, one by one the girls agreed and the game started. Alex was up first since it was her idea and she turned to Kelley.

“Okay Kelley, come here.” Alex beckoned with one a finger.

Kelley crawled over to Alex and stopped right in front of her. As everyone looked on, both girls leaned forward and connected lips. After moving together for a few seconds, both girls parted and smiled.

“Okay so that wasn’t that bad. But I’m not in love with you Alex.” Kelley laughed along with the group and Alex turned to her next target which was Kristie. Same deal as Kelley. A few seconds of kissing, a smile, and then it was over with.

The game continued as different pairings of the girls happened. Abby/HAO. Sydney/Alex. Hope/Abby. Lauren/Kelley. Then Kelley turned to Hope.

“Okay Solo. Let’s see what you got.” Kelley challenged.

Hope rolled her eyes but moved to kneel in front of Kelley. Kelley laughed and then leaned in and Hope met her. After a few seconds, Hope pulled back just a few centimeters from Kelley’s lips and stayed there for just a moment and then leaned into Kelley again. Kelley moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and Hope buried her hands in Kelley’s hair.

“Get a room jeez!” Pinoe shouted and both girls broke apart and laughed.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Kelley winked at Hope and scampered off to the bathroom. Hope mumbled a “me too” and took off after Kelley.

The girls just looked at each other in slight shock and then busted out laughing. A few more pairings and the disappearing of Ashlyn and Ali, it was Alex’s turn again. She looked around and met Tobin’s gaze.

“Come here Toby you’re next.” She beamed.

“Dude, we’re best friends and even this is too weird for us.” Tobin laughed as she scratched the back of her neck.

“Shut up Tobs. So four girls apparently have _secret_ chemistry; our chemistry isn’t secret but it’s just platonic. Now get over here.”

“Fine.” Tobin sighed and went to kneel in front of Alex.

Both girls stared at each for a second and then leaned in. Their lips connected and it was tentative…at first. A full minute later, Alex pulled back to look at Tobin. Tobin kept her eyes closed for a second or two and then looked straight into Alex’s blue eyes. Not a second later, as if realization lit a fire inside of them, their lips crashed together and they were in a full make out session forgetful of the company around them. Tobin leaned back against the couch and wrapped her arms around Alex as Alex straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck. Suddenly, Tobin stopped and cleared her throat.

“Um. I. Uh. I have to charge my phone. Excuse me everyone.” And with that Tobin got up and ran out of the room leaving Alex just sitting there in shock. Everyone was quiet and then Pinoe once again broke through the silence.

“Damn Alex. Was that chemistry? Or was the chemistry?” The grouped giggled as Alex just blinked. Then she got up without another word and headed towards the bedrooms.

The group was left to either continue the game or do whatever. Alex didn’t care. She knocked on Tobin’s door but heard no answer. She decided to peak the door open anyway and saw Tobin standing by her window staring out. Alex carefully slipped in and stood by the door just watching Tobin.

“Tobin, are you okay? I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. What’s up?”

Tobin turned around and just stared at Alex. Tobin ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Then a second later, she walked towards Alex and pushed her up against the door and pressed her lips against Alex’s. Alex moaned into the kiss and wove her hands in Tobin’s hair while Tobin’s hands gripped Alex by the hips. Then Tobin slid her hands into the back pockets of Alex’s jean shorts and squeezed slightly as she continued to make out with Alex. In one fluid motion, Tobin then picked up Alex and Alex wrapped her legs around her waist as Tobin walked them to the bed and laid them down. She climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her. Tobin suddenly pulled back and stared Alex in the eyes.

“So much for platonic.” They both grinned and Tobin leaned down and kissed Alex again.


End file.
